


短暂的交谈/Short talks

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural, dominion - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, M/M, basically they meet and have a talk, the ships are mentioned and hinted at
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以《圣域》中Michael的第二人称视角文。《圣域》和《邪恶力量》中两位Michael进行的一场对话。他们的谈话从Winchester兄弟到天选之人，关于爱上命中注定要被摧毁的重要的事物，还有老生常谈的父亲问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	短暂的交谈/Short talks

**Author's Note:**

【短暂的交谈】

起初你们俩谁都不喜欢对方，但之后严酷的瞪视和一场平局的双剑交锋证明了你们旗鼓相当地位平等，这个念头让你暗自好笑。这个冒充者的身上有着和你相同的气息、他拥有你的荣光痕迹还有同样的战斗方式，但你无法接受那就是你，或者说另一个世界的你。

尽管他表现得和很多年前的你一模一样——目光短浅，只遵从父亲的指令、从不计较自己行为后果的顺从的孩子，哪怕在他的世界中父亲也消失踪迹。想到如果不是有Uriel和Gabriel打醒你，你可能依旧是这副模样实在令人太沮丧了。你希望另一个世界的你也能明白这个道理，他自以为是地与他的兄弟战斗到死、慢慢摧毁人类的行为从来不是上帝的旨意。那仅仅是一个小小的测试。

他当着你的面冷嘲热讽，诉说着他和Lucifer的关系十分复杂，你怎么可能了解到把一个兄弟抚养长大，却不得不对他痛下杀手的感觉？你皱了皱眉，脸上浮现出一抹假笑。你当然清楚这是什么样的感觉，只不过那个兄弟的名字不叫Lucifer而已。

后来你们进行了一场发自内心关于手足的交流。你了解到这个Michael——看上去长得像你。深色的短发、苍白的皮肤、蓝绿色的眼眸，凡是你说了让他不赞同的言辞就会扯动嘴角勾起迷人笑容的家伙，比你想象中的更像你自己。你得知他是所有天使中最年长的一个，他照顾Lucifer成长，他们为彼此而生。这是除了被同时创造出来之外最接近于双生的关系。你也知晓了与你世界的晨星之子一样，他的那位也堕天了，而且还是由他亲手将他的弟弟驱逐天堂。你还了解到另一个兄弟Gabriel的状况。只不过他的Gabriel和你的性格并不相同，他是家族中最小的弟弟，畏惧哥哥们的争斗离家出走。

这消息让你心碎。曾经你的Gabriel也是那么小，有着积极的目标。你还记得父亲让他通知Mary传达信息，这对他来说是生命中最美好的一刻。他热爱担任信使的职责，作为一个传递纯粹的爱与希望的天使。

眼前这个Michael说了很多关于他的天堂的故事，包括在父亲消失后他肩负起所有的职责，必须为这场极其重要的战争做好充足的准备。他的肉身并不是他的，而是属于他真正容器的父亲。你诧异的听到在他的世界中大天使无法拥有自己的肉体形态。当上帝将人类创造于世，需要他的天使们传达给人类重要的讯息，他便赐予天使们肉身用于这片绿色的世界，唯有低等天使才需借用人类的身体。他指出像你这样拥有一副肉身带来许多需要你费心照顾的事情——睡眠、吃饭、休息等等的生物功能，而他占据容器的情况下都免除了照料的麻烦。虽然你完全没觉得这是一个问题。

不管怎么说，你们讨论双方区别的同时你注意到他有多么孤独。你主动上前拍了拍他的肩膀，这是你从人类那里学来的抚慰方式。他往前靠了一些，接着谈论起被选中的家庭——Winchester家族。关于一个叫Dean的家伙是他真正的容器，那个家伙的小弟弟是Lucifer的容器。他们会占据这两人的身体殊死搏斗。相对地你提到了你的负责对象，有关他命中注定要成就大业的事。这究竟是好是坏尚不得而知，尽管如此，大部分时间里你的人类会听你的话。

他指出当你提及Alex，唇角不自觉地挂起微笑、脸上绽放出明亮的光彩。他垮下脸露出了不赞许的表情，嘴唇抿成一条线，眉头皱在一起。“你爱上了一个人类。”他判断道。你瞪着对方，花了三十秒有余才消化这个控诉，更加坚定了他的信念。

“等到他老去，你将亲眼目睹他的死亡。爱上一个人类很危险，最终只有一种结局。”

“你难道不是吗？爱上一个你必须杀死的兄弟？爱上一个你根本找不到的父亲？我对我的人类的关怀和你那些无望的爱有什么区别？”最后他走了，给你留下一大堆需要思索的问题和一个难以入眠的长夜。你希望他重新考虑这场与他兄弟之间的战争。但说真的，你有什么权利阻止他去战斗……他也没有权利让你停止去爱。

你突然意识到你其实并不怎么喜欢你自己。你了解，如果他的确是你，他会与自己的兄弟抗衡，因为你仍然爱着在你掌管之下的那个人类。


End file.
